Mobile devices are continuing to increase in popularity, and are replacing landline telephones. Thus, some mobile devices may only be used in fixed locations. Such mobile devices may be considered stationary devices since they do not move between different locations while being used. Other stationary devices, such as Machine-to-machine (M2M) devices (e.g., a soda machine), telemetry (e.g., sensors), etc. may also use wireless telecommunication technology devices to communicate with other devices. Mobile devices and the other stationary devices may access wireless communication services via a network, such as a cellular network. These devices connect to the network via a base station, such as an evolved Node B (eNB), when the devices are within a geographic area associated with the base station. Currently, base stations connect devices to the network in the same manner regardless of whether the devices are mobile devices or stationary (i.e., non-mobile) devices. As a result, even stationary devices are connected to the network via network resources that are remote/apart from the base stations. Such an arrangement needlessly increases latency experienced by users of the network, and wastes network resources.